


[Podfic] What You See, You Might Not Get by McSpot

by Hellspot



Series: [podfics of] Herb's Electronics by McSpot [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellspot/pseuds/Hellspot
Summary: This is a Podfic of What You See, You Might Not Get by McSpot.Author's Summary:Nobody knew why Carey moved to Nashville to become a full-time barista at a coffee shop and bakery. Kuzya told everyone he was on the run from the French Canadian mob because they were intimidated by his “pretty face.” Ben liked to tease that he was pursuing his life-long dream of making coffee for aspiring country singers.One of those theories was a little too accurate for Carey’s comfort.Or, how Carey Price fled his past, and his past chased after him.





	[Podfic] What You See, You Might Not Get by McSpot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What You See, You Might Not Get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628155) by [McSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/McSpot/pseuds/McSpot). 



> Once again, thank you so much McSpot for giving me permission to record this, it has been a pleasure!

Title: What You See, You Might Not Get

Length: 02:44:20

Download: [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1sW-K7x52OWI6KfqxXlIiW3V_25owrz-p/view?usp=sharing)

 

Thanks for listening!

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr @hellspot!


End file.
